Due to technological advancement, electronic sensing devices are in wide use in daily life. For instance, conventional mechanical door locks are being replaced by electronic (sensing) door locks. Electronic door locks have advantages as follows: save users the hassles of carrying any key; and be easier and faster to lock and unlock than conventional mechanical door locks, because electronic door locks are not designed to be manually driven.
In case of a small tolerance between a deadbolt of a conventional mechanical door lock and a hole on a wall, users can manually overcome the resistance generated in the course of insertion of the deadbolt into the hole. By contrast, not designed to be manually driven, a conventional electronic door lock is likely to fail, because its deadbolt cannot be aligned with and thus inserted into the hole on the wall. More importantly, the conventional electronic door lock fails also because of repeated attempts of its deadbolt to force its way into the hole on the wall.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide an electronic deadbolt lock which keeps advantages of mechanical door locks and advantages of electronic door locks.